starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
UNSC Military Occupational Specialty
Immaterial & Personnel Special Reporting Codes Officer *00A Duties Unassigned *00B General Officer *00C Relieved from Duty; Sick in Hospital or Quarters *00D Newly Commissioned Officers Awaiting Entry on Active Duty for Officer Basic Course Attendance *00E Student Officer *01A Officer Generalist *01B Aviation/Infantry/Armor/MI Immaterial *01C Chemical/Engineer/MP Immaterial *01D Army Financial Management/Adjutant General immaterial *02A Combat Arms Generalist *02B Infantry/Armor Immaterial *02C Infantry/Armor/Field Artillery/Engineer Immaterial *03A Infantry/Armor Immaterial *05A Army Medical Department *09G Army National Guard on Active Duty Medical Hold *09H US Army Reserve on Active Duty Medical Hold Warrant *001A Unqual in Auth WO MOS *002A Patient *003A Student *004A Duties Unassigned *011A Brch/MOS Immaterial *019G Army National Guard on Active Duty Medical Hold *019H US Army Reserve on Active Duty Medical Hold Enlisted *00D Special Duty Assignment *00F MOS Immaterial National Guard Bureau (NGB) *00G MOS Immaterial US Army Reserve (USAR) *00S Special Duty Assignment AFSC *00Z Command Sergeant Major *09B Trainee Unassigned *09C Trainee Language *09D College Trainee *09G Army National Guard (ARNG) on Active Duty Medical Hold *09H US Army Reserve (USAR) on Active Duty Medical Hold *09J GED Completion Program *09M March 2 Success *09N Nurse Corps Candidate *09R Simultaneous MBR Program *09S Commissioned Officer Candidate *09T College Student Army National Guard Officer Program *09U Prior Service or Branch Transfer without Defined MOS *09W Warrant Officer Candidate Infantry Branch (IN) Officer *11A Infantry Officer Enlisted *11B Infantryman (includes soldiers formerly designated 11M Mechanized and 11H Anti-armor) 11B Infantryman are the standard infantry soldiers; the main combatants of the Army. *11C Indirect Fire Infantryman (Mortarman) *11X Undetermined Infantry (Open Enlistment Option, B/C determined during training.) *11Z Infantry Senior Sergeant Corps of Engineers Branch (EN) Officer *12A Engineer, General Warrant *120A Construction Engineer Technician *125D Geospatial Information Technician Enlisted *12B Combat Engineer - *12C Bridge Crewmember *12D Diver *12G Quarrying Specialist *12H Construction Engineering Supervisor *12K Plumber *12M Firefighter *12N Horizontal Construction Engineer *12P Prime Power Production Specialist *12Q Power Line Distribution Specialist (RC) *12R Interior Electrician *12T Technical Engineer *12V Concrete and Asphalt Equipment Operator *12W Carpentry and Masonry Specialist *12X General Engineering Supervisor *12Y Geospatial Engineer *12Z Combat Engineering Senior Sergeant Field Artillery Branch (FA) Officer *13A Field Artillery Officer Warrant *131A Field Artillery Targeting Technician Enlisted *13B Cannon Crewmember *13C Tactical Automated Fire Control Systems Specialist (obsolete) *13D Field Artillery Tactical Data Systems Specialist (obsolete) *13E Cannon Fire Direction Specialist (obsolete) *13F Fire Support Specialist *13J Fire Control Specialist *13M Multiple Launch Rocket System/High Mobility Artillery Rocket System Crewmember *13P Multiple Launch Rocket System Operations/Fire Direction Specialist (obsolete) *13R Field Artillery Firefinder Radar Operator *13T Field Artillery Surveyor/Meteorological Crewmember (obsolete) *13Z Field Artillery Senior Sergeant/Sergeant Major Air Defense Artillery Branch (ADA) Officer *14A Air Defense Artillery Officer Warrant *140A Command and Control Systems Integrator *140E Air and Missile Defense (AMD) Tactician/Technician (Patriot Systems Technician) *140Z Air Defense Artillery (ADA) Immaterial Enlisted *14E PATRIOT Fire Control Enhanced Operator/Maintainer *14G Air Defense Battle Management System Operator *14H Air Defense Enhanced Early Warning System Operator *14P Air and Missile Defense Crewmember *14S Avenger Crew Member *14T PATRIOT Launching Station Enhanced Operator/Maintainer *14Z Air Defense Artillery (ADA) Senior Sergeant Aviation Branch (AV) Officer *15A Aviation Officer *15B Aviation Combined Arms Operations *15C Aviation All-Source Intelligence Officer *15D Aviation Maintenance Officer Warrant *150A Air Traffic and Air Space Management Technician *150U Unmanned Aircraft Systems Operations Technician *151A Aviation Maintenance Technician (Nonrated) *152B OH-58A/C Scout Pilot (RC) Discontinued *152C OH-6 Pilot *152D OH-58D Pilot Discontinued *152E RAH-66/ARH-70 Pilot Project Cancelled *152F AH-64A Attack Pilot *152G AH-1 Attack Pilot (RC) *152H AH-64D Attack Pilot *153A Rotary Wing Aviator (Aircraft Nonspecific) *153B UH-1 Pilot (RC) *153C OH-58A/C Observation Pilot Discontinued *153D UH-60 Pilot *153DD UH-60 MEDEVAC Pilot *153E MH-60 Pilot *153L UH-72A Pilot *153M UH-60M Pilot *154A CH-54 Pilot Discontinued *154B CH-47A/B/C Pilot Discontinued *154C CH-47D Pilot *154E MH-47 Pilot *154F CH-47F Pilot *155A Fixed Wing Aviator (Aircraft Nonspecific) *155D U-21 Pilot Discontinued *155E C-12 Pilot *155F Jet Aircraft Pilot *155G O-5A/EO-5B/RC-7 Pilot *156A OV-1/RV-1 Pilot Discontinued Enlisted *15B Aircraft Powerplant Repairer *15D Aircraft Powertrain Repairer *15E Unmanned Aircraft Systems Repairer *15F Aircraft Electrician *15G Aircraft Structural Repairer *15H Aircraft Pneudraulics Repairer *15J OH-58D Armament/Electrical/Avionics Systems Repairer Discontinued *15K Aircraft Components Repair Supervisor *15M UH-1 Helicopter Repairer (RC) *15N Avionic Mechanic *15P Aviation Operations Specialist *15Q Air Traffic Control Operator *15R AH-64 Attack Helicopter Repairer *15S OH-58D/ARH Helicopter Repairer Discontinued *15T UH-60 Helicopter Repairer *15U CH-47 Helicopter Repairer *15V Observation/Scout Helicopter Repairer (RC) *15W Unmanned Aerial Vehicle Operator *15X AH-64A Armament/Electrical/Avionics Systems Repairer *15Y AH-64D Armament/Electrical/Avionic Systems Repairer *15Z Aircraft Maintenance Senior Sergeant Cyber Branch (CY) Officer *17A Cyber Operations Officer *17B Cyber Electromagnetic Activities Officer - Electronic Warfare Warrant *170A Cyber Operations Technician *170B Cyber Electromagnetic Activities Technician - Electronic Warfare Enlisted *17C Cyber Operations Specialist *17E Electronic Warfare Specialist Special Forces (SF) Officer *18A Special Forces Officer - CPT-LTC Warrant *180A Special Forces Warrant Officer - WO1-CW5 Enlisted *18B Special Forces Weapons Sergeant - SGT-SFC *18C Special Forces Engineer Sergeant - SGT-SFC *18D Special Forces Medical Sergeant - SGT-SFC *18E Special Forces Communications Sergeant - SGT-SFC *18F Special Forces Intelligence Sergeant - SGT-SFC *18X Special Forces Candidate *18Z Special Forces Senior Sergeant - MSG-CSM Armor Branch (AR) Officer *19A Armor, General *19B Armor *19C Cavalry Enlisted *19D Cavalry Scout *19K M1 Armor Crewman *19Z Armor Senior Sergeant Signal Corps Branch (SC) Officer *25A Signal, General Warrant *255A Information Services Technician *255N Network Management Technician *255S Information Protection Technician *255Z Senior Network Operations Technician Enlisted *25B Information Technology Specialist *25C Radio Operator-Maintainer *25D Cyber Network Defender *25E Electromagnetic Spectrum Manager *25F Network Switching Systems Operator-Maintainer *25L Cable Systems Installer-Maintainer *25M Multimedia Illustrator *25N Nodal Network Systems Operators-Maintainer *25P Microwave Systems Operator/Maintainer *25Q Multichannel Transmission Systems Operator-Maintainer *25R Visual Information Equipment Operator-Maintainer *25S Satellite Communications Systems Operator/Maintainer * 25T Satellite/Microwave Systems Chief *25U Signal Support Systems Specialist *25V Combat Documentation/Production Specialist *25W Telecommunications Operations Chief *25X Chief Signal NCO *25Z Visual Information Operations Chief Information Network Engineering Functional Area (FA 26) Effective 1 October 2016, Functional Areas 24 and 53 were merged into FA 26. Officer *26A Network Systems Engineer (formerly Functional Area 24A, Telecommunications Systems Engineer) *26B Information Systems Engineer (formerly Functional Area 53A, Information Systems Manager) *26Z Senior Information Network Engineer (26A and 26B merge at O6 to 26Z) Judge Advocate General Branch (JA) Officer *27A Judge Advocate *27B Military Judge Warrant *270A Legal Administrator Enlisted *27D Paralegal Specialist Electronic Warfare Branch (EW) (FA and CMF 29) Officer *29A Electronic Warfare Officer Warrant *290A Electronic Warfare Technician Enlisted *29E Electronic Warfare Specialist Information Operations Functional Area (FA 30) Officer *30A Information Operations Officer Military Police Branch (MP) Officer *31A Military Police Warrant *311A CID Special Agent Enlisted *31B Military Police *31D US Army Criminal Investigation Command Special Agent *31E Internment/Resettlement Specialist *31K Working Dog Handler Strategic Intelligence Functional Area (FA 34) Officer *34A Strategic Intelligence Officer Military Intelligence Branch (MI) *35D All Source Intelligence Officer *35E Counterintelligence Officer *35F Human Intelligence Officer *35G Signals Intelligence Officer Warrant *350F All Source Intelligence Technician *350G Imagery Intelligence Technician *351Z Attaché Technician *351L Counterintelligence Special Agent (Technician) *351M Human Intelligence Collection Technician *351Y Area Intelligence Technician *352N Signal Intelligence Analysis Technician *352S Signals Collector Technician *353T Intelligence Systems Maintenance Technician Enlisted *09L Interpreter/Translator *35F Intelligence Analyst *35G Geospatial Intelligence Imagery Analyst *35L Counterintelligence Special Agent *35M Human Intelligence Collector *35N Signals Intelligence Analyst *35P Cryptologic Linguist *35Q Cryptologic Network Warfare Specialist *35S Signals Collector/Analyst *35T Military Intelligence Systems Maintainer/Integrator *35V Signals Intelligence Senior Sergeant/Chief Signals Intelligence Sergeant *35X Intelligence Senior Sergeant/Chief Intelligence Sergeant *35Y Chief Counterintelligence/Human Intelligence Sergeant *35Z Signals Intelligence (Electronic Warfare) / Senior Sergeant/ Chief Financial Management Branch (FI) Officer *36A Financial Manager Enlisted *36B Financial Management Technician Psychological Operations Branch (PO) Officer *37A Psychological Operations *37X Psychological Operations, Designated Enlisted *37F Psychological Operations Specialist Civil Affairs Branch (CA) Officer *38A Civil Affairs *38G Military Government Specialist *38X Civil Affairs, Designated Enlisted *38B Civil Affairs Specialist Space Operations Functional Area (FA 40) Officer * 40A Space Operations *40C Army Astronaut Adjutant General Branch (AG) Officer *42B Human Resources Officer *42C Army Bands *42H Senior Human Resources Officer Warrant *420A Human Resources Technician *420C Bandmaster Enlisted *42A Human Resources Specialist *42F Human Resource Information Systems Management Specialist -No Longer a MOS- *42R Musician *42S Special Band Member Recruiting: *79R Recruiter Noncommissioned Officer *79S Career Counselor *79T Recruiting and Retention NCO (ANG) *79V Army Reserve Career Counselor (USAR) Public Affairs Functional Area (FA and CMF 46) Officer *46A Public Affairs, General *46X Public Affairs, General Enlisted *46Q Public Affairs Specialist *46R Public Affairs Broadcast Specialist *46Z Chief Public Affairs NCO Academy Professor Functional Area (FA 47) Officer *47A USMA, Professor *47C USMA, Professor of English *47D USMA, Professor of Electrical Engineering and Computer Science *47E USMA, Professor of Law *47F USMA, Professor of Systems Engineering *47G USMA, Professor of Foreign Languages *47H USMA, Professor of Physics *47J USMA, Professor of Social Sciences *47K USMA, Professor of History *47L USMA, Professor of Behavioral Sciences and Leadership *47M USMA, Professor of Chemistry *47N USMA, Professor of Mathematical Sciences *47P USMA, Professor of Geography and Environmental Engineering *47Q USMA, Professor and Associate Dean *47R USMA, Professor of Civil and Mechanical Engineering *47S USMA, Professor of Physical Education *47T USMA, Professor of Leader Development and Organizational Learning *47U USMA, Professor of Military Art and Science *47V USMA, Professor of Army Cyber Foreign Area Officer Functional Area (FA 48) Officer *48B Latin America *48C Europe *48D South Asia *48E Eurasia *48F China *48G Mideast/North Africa *48H Northeast Asia *48I Southeast Asia *48J Africa, South of the Sahara *48X Foreign Area Officer Operations Research/Systems Analysis Functional Area (ORSA) (FA 49) Officer *49A Operations Research/Systems Analysis *49W Trained, ORSA *49X Untrained, ORSA Force Management Functional Area (FA 50) Officer *50A Force Development Army Acquisition Corps (FA and CMF 51) Officer *51A Program Management *51C Contract Management *51R Systems Automation Acquisition and Engineering *51S Research and Engineering *51T Test and Evaluation *51Z Acquisitions Enlisted *51C Acquisition, Logistics & Technology (AL&T) Contracting NCO Simulation Operations Functional Area (FA 57) Officer *57A Simulation Operations Officer Chaplain Branch (CH) Officer *56A Command and Unit Chaplain *56D Clinical Pastoral Educator *56X Chaplain Candidate Enlisted *56M Religious Affairs Specialist Strategic Plans and Policy Functional Area (FA 59) Officer *59A Strategist Medical Department Branches Medical Corps Branch (MC) Officer *60A Operational Medicine *60B Nuclear Medicine Officer *60C Preventive Medicine] Officer *60D Occupational Medicine Officer *60F Pulmonary Disease/Critical Care Officer *60G Gastroenterologist *60H Cardiologist *60J Obstetrician and Gynecologist *60K Urologist *60L Dermatologist *60M Allergist, Clinical Immunologist *60N Anesthesiologist *60P Pediatrician *60Q Pediatric Sub-Specialist *60R Child Neurologist *60S Ophthalmologist *60T [Otolaryngologist *60U Child Psychiatrist *60V Neurologist *60W Psychiatrist *61A Nephrologist *61B Medical Oncologist/Hematologist *61C Endocrinology|Endocrinologist *61D Rheumatologist *61E Clinical Pharmacologist *61F Internist *61G Infectious Disease Officer *61H Family Medicine *61J General Surgeon *61K Thoracic Surgeon *61L Plastic Surgeon *61M Orthopedic Surgeon *61N Flight Surgeon *61P Physiatrist *61Q Radiation Oncologist *61R Diagnostic Radiologist *61U Pathologist *61W Peripheral Vascular Surgeon *61Z Neurosurgeon *62A Emergency Physician *62B Field Surgeon Dental Corps Branch (DC) Officer *63A General Dentist *63B Comprehensive Dentist *63D Periodontist *63E Endodontist *63F Prosthodontist *63H Public Health Dentist *63K Pediatric Dentist *63M Orthodontist *63N Oral and Maxillofacial Surgeon *63P Oral Pathologist *63R Executive Dentist Veterinary Corps Branch (VC) Officer *64A Field Veterinary Service *64B Veterinary Preventive Medicine *64C Veterinary Laboratory Animal Medicine *64D Veterinary Pathology *64E Veterinary Comparative Medicine *64F Veterinary Clinical Medicine *64Z Senior Veterinarian (Immaterial) Warrant *640A Food Safety Officer Medical Specialist Corps Branch (SP) Officer *65A Occupational Therapy *65B Physical Therapy *65C Dietitian *65D Physician Assistant *65X Specialist Allied Operations Nurse Corps Branch (AN) Officer *66B Community Health Nurse *66C Psychiatric/Mental Health Nurse *66E Perioperative Nurse *66F Nurse Anesthetist *66G Obstetrics and Gyneco *66H Medical-Surgical Nurse *66N Generalist Nurse *66P Family Nurse Practitioner *66R Psychiatric Nurse Practitioner *66S Critical Care Nurse *66T Emergency Room Nurse Medical Service Corps Branch (MS) Officer *67A Health Services *67B Laboratory Sciences *67C Preventive Medicine Sciences *67D Behavioral Sciences *67E Pharmacy *67F Optometry *67G Podiatry *67J Aeromedical Evacuation Warrant *670A Health Services Maintenance Technician Medical CMF Enlisted *68A Biomedical Equipment Specialist *68B Orthopedic Specialist *68C Practical Nursing Specialist-(equal to an LPN) *68D Operating Room Specialist *68E Dental Specialist *68F Physical Therapy Specialist *68G Patient Administration Specialist *68H Optical Laboratory Specialist *68J Medical Logistics Specialist *68K Medical Laboratory Specialist *68L Occupational Therapy Specialist *68M Nutrition Care Specialist *68N Cardiovascular Specialist *68P Radiology Specialist *68Q Pharmacy Specialist *68R Veterinary Food Inspection Specialist *68S Preventive Medicine Specialist *68T Animal Care Specialist *68U Ear, Nose, and Throat (ENT) Specialist *68V Respiratory Specialist *68W Combat Medic Specialist *68X Behavioral Health Specialist *68Y Eye Specialist *68Z Chief Medical NCO Health Services FA Officer *70A Health Care Administration *70B Health Services Administration *70C Health Services Comptroller *70D Health Services Systems Management *70E Patient Administration *70F Health Services Human Resources *70H Health Services Plans, Operations, Intelligence, Security, and Training *70K Health Services Materiel Laboratory Sciences FA Officer *71A Microbiology *71B Biochemistry *71E Clinical Laboratory Preventive Medicine Sciences FA Officer *72A Nuclear Medical Science *72B Entomology *72C Audiology *72D Environmental Science and Engineering Behavioral Sciences FA Officer *73A Social Work *73B Clinical Psychology Chemical Corps (CM) Officer *74A Chemical, General *74B Chemical Operations and Training (to be del Oct 2010) *74C Chemical Munitions and Materiel Management (to be del Oct 2010) Warrant *740A Chemical, Biological, Radiological and Nuclear (CBRN) Warrant Officer Enlisted *74D Chemical, Biological, Radiological and Nuclear (CBRN) Specialist Logistics Corps Officer *90A Multifunctional Logistician (LG) Transportation Branch (TC) Officer *88A Transportation, General *88B Traffic Management *88C Marine and Terminal Operations *88D Motor/Rail Transportation Warrant *880A Marine Deck Officer *881A Marine Engineering Officer *882A Mobility Officer Enlisted *88H Cargo Specialist *88K Watercraft Operator *88L Watercraft Engineer *88M Motor Transport Operator *88N Transportation Management Coordinator *88P Railway Equipment Repairer (RC) *88T Railway Section Repairer (RC) *88U Railway Operations Crew Member (RC) *88Z Transportation Senior Sergeant Ammunition CMF, Mechanical Maintenance CMF & Ordnance Branch (OD) Officer *89E Explosive Ordnance Disposal Officer *91A Materiel Maintenance and Munitions Management Officer Warrant *890A Ammunition Warrant Officer *913A Armament Systems Maintenance Warrant Officer *914A Allied Trades Warrant Officer *915A Automotive Maintenance Warrant Officer *915E Senior Automotive Maintenance Warrant Officer *919A Engineer Equipment Maintenance Warrant Officer *948B Electronic Systems Maintenance Warrant Officer *948D Electronic Missile Systems Maintenance Warrant Officer *948E Senior Electronics Maintenance Warrant Officer Enlisted *89A Ammunition Stock Control and Accounting Specialist *89B Ammunition Specialist *89D Explosive Ordnance Disposal Specialist *91A M1 Abrams Tank System Maintainer (formerly 63A) *91B Wheeled Vehicle Mechanic (formerly 63B) *91C Utilities Equipment Repairer (formerly 52C) *91D Power Generation Equipment Repairer (formerly 52D) *91E Allied Trades Specialist (formerly 91E and 91W) *91F Small Arms/Towed Artillery Repairer (formerly 45B) *91G Fire Control Repairer (formerly 45G) *91H Track Vehicle Repairer (formerly 63H) *91J Quartermaster and Chemical Equipment Repairer (formerly 63J) *91L Construction Equipment Repairer (formerly 62B) *91M Bradley Fighting Vehicle System Maintainer (formerly 63T) *91P Self Propelled Artillery Systems Maintainer (formerly 63D) *91S Stryker Systems Maintainer *91X Maintenance Supervisor (formerly 63X) *91Z Senior Maintenance Supervisor (formerly 63Z) *94A Land Combat Electronic Missile System Repairer (formerly 27E) *94D Air Traffic Control Equipment Repairer *94E Radio & Communications Security (COMSEC) Equipment Repairer *94F Computer/Detection Systems Repairer *94H Test Measurement and Diagnostic Equipment (TMDE) Maintenance Support Specialist *94M Radar Repairer *94P Multiple Launch Rocket System (MLRS) Repairer (formerly 27M) *94R Avionic and Survivability Repairer *94S PATRIOT System Repairer *94T AVENGER System Repairer *94W Electronic Maintenance Chief *94X Senior Missile Systems Maintainer *94Y Integrated Family of Test Equipment (IFTE) Operator/Maintainer *94Z Senior Electronic Maintenance Chief Quartermaster Corps Branch (QM) Officer *92A Quartermaster Officer *92D Aerial Delivery and Materiel Warrant *920A Property Accounting Technician *920B Supply Systems Technician *921A Airdrop Systems Technician *922A Food Service Technician *923A Petroleum Systems Technician Enlisted *92A Automated Logistical Specialist *92F Petroleum & Supply Specialist *92G Culinary Specialist *92L Petroleum Laboratory Specialist *92M Mortuary Affairs Specialist *92R Parachute Rigger *92S Shower/Laundry and Clothing Repair Specialist *92W Water Treatment Specialist *92Y Unit Supply Specialist *92Z Senior Noncommissioned Logistician